fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 November 2015
12:25 Yo SajuukBot. 12:25 huehuehue >_< 02:20 yo 02:20 o/ 02:20 how are you feeling? 02:20 it looks like the bot didn't suffer a crash, the chat seems to have connected him somewhere else lol 02:21 and I'm feeling way better now, thanks! :D 02:21 just very tired lol 02:21 go make some coffee :p 02:21 Speaking of coffee, be back in a min. Xd 02:21 more like tea xD 02:21 and kk 02:22 I'm a huge fan of coffee, hence the suggestion ;) 02:23 If my town were to have Starbucks, I'd never leave >_< 02:23 xd 02:23 there's loads of starbucks around here in the UK xD 02:24 my country is a sh@#hole.... >_> 02:24 There's probably one in the capital, but I live far far away. 02:25 my county is.. weird, and my language is so difficult >_< 02:25 lol. 02:25 xd 02:26 like, we use ę, ė, į, š, ų, etc... in our words... 02:27 lol 02:27 Joker?diff=3214&oldid=3213 02:27 This looks so bad... 02:27 :D 02:28 HI HI 02:28 hey. 02:28 CANT STAY FOR LONG 02:28 The raws are out. 02:28 THE RAWS ARE UP 02:28 go upload the pic 02:28 Leave some of the pics to me! 02:28 :p 02:28 I'm at school 02:28 be home at 4 my time 02:28 urgh...then I'll do it >_< 02:29 or should I wait? 02:29 Omo please 02:29 You really want to, don't you? 02:29 Yeah o: 02:29 Thanks I appreciate it !! 02:29 I'll run home lol 02:29 That's what I did yesterday basically 02:30 ANYWAY GTG 02:30 SEE Y'ALL LATER 02:30 bye 02:30 see you soon-ish. 02:31 Spey, you want some tangerine oranges? :3 02:32 o/ 02:32 oh wait ... xD 02:32 was late lol 02:32 and nah xD 02:32 the naruto filler is so freaking boring... 02:35 hence why I've not watched any of it for months lol 02:36 it's just horrible >_< 03:36 >_< 03:42 =3 03:44 o/ 03:45 0/ 03:45 (facepalm) 03:46 Hey o/ 03:46 lol 03:47 yo :/ 03:47 o/ 03:47 lel -_-- 03:48 To answer Saru's question: PLENTY 'NUFF. 03:48 Hence I'm going through pages, fixing stuff >_< 03:49 o/ 03:49 o/ 03:49 HIII 03:50 I'm a few minutes away from home 03:50 @Omo Did you make the mistake just for chapter 6 or is it with every ref you've listed? 03:50 o/ 03:51 Pretty much most of them >_> 03:51 I'll fix them in a min. 03:51 Going through all the pages currently. 03:51 Yes, I'm that stupid >_< 03:52 xD 03:54 Sajuuk can u ban Omo for vandalising the wiki? :P 03:54 I can ban myself :p 03:56 xd 04:00 back 04:00 o/ 04:00 DOWNLOADING IT NOW 04:02 The raw? 04:03 Yeahhhhh 04:04 Any chance u can upload the cover page when your done :D ? 04:04 lel 04:04 That's the first thing on my list :) 04:05 (Y) 04:05 btw 04:05 Saru 04:05 I promised Gouenji I'd let him >_< 04:05 ya 04:05 Test 04:05 Would've done that hours ago. 04:05 Main Page 04:05 look at the "Latest Chapter" section 04:05 that's what happens if there's no pic there 04:05 Im aware 04:05 Thank you guys for the wait~ 04:05 =3 04:05 :s 04:05 Why don't we just use the translation for temporary use? 04:06 it probably wouldn't matter if we weren't using the image on the latest chapter template lol 04:06 http://imgur.com/HJFi0Gu 04:06 Upload this, it'll take hours before you download it ;D 04:06 It took me like half an hour >_< 04:06 kk 04:06 It's taking quite a while this time sadly yeah.. 04:06 And alright I'll do it now! 04:07 Thread:1160#10 see this xD 04:08 i'll beat u to it 04:08 beat me?! 04:08 bro wait 04:08 ughh.. Saru, that's mean >_< 04:08 i said kk 04:09 meaning i was on the job 04:09 <_< 04:10 yet neither of you bothered to delete the white border at the end... NAIS. 04:10 *claps hands* 04:10 xD 04:10 It's so small I couldn't see 04:11 And Saru are you serious I've been saying for the last 24 hours 04:11 But never mind 04:11 xd 04:11 i was barely in chat for the last 24 hours 04:11 You was here when I've said it 04:11 And I even asked you directly in PM 04:12 U asked me to upload it if possible 04:12 Which i did :P 04:12 Lol, don't twist my words, I did not say such a thing 04:13 pls no fighting :3 04:13 ^ 04:13 > 04:13 < 04:14 I mean that just completely contradicts what I've been saying lol - but okay 04:16 * SuperSajuuk waves to the bot 04:16 :3 04:19 Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament#Overview 04:19 Lacks a pic 04:19 Any volunteers? 04:19 question 04:19 Yeah 04:19 But I have to go soon, and I won't be back for a few hours 04:19 So all the editing will be then 04:20 is the list of characters appearing in chapters on chapter pages necessary? 04:20 kk 04:20 looks naic. 04:20 and convenient. 04:20 Remove it >_> 04:20 I vote for "No", since I added it huehue :D 04:21 I noticed :/ 04:21 xD 04:21 Saru? 04:21 What's behind speculating that 1st brigade is watching the tournament? 04:21 huehuehue ;P 04:21 well, it might be possible for me to automate characters who appear in chapters if it's their debut, like on narutopedia. but idk if it could be possible 04:21 not to mention no reference. 04:21 Spey: Nah, it's fine. 04:22 Not really... Necessary. 04:22 since we have the table for all characters. 04:22 if it's removed, then yes, it'd be necessary. 04:22 I'll bring it up on the consensus board then 04:22 remove it then omo 04:22 well, my point was that, if the characters thing is removed, it would be moved to the infobox :P 04:23 if it's possible, sure. 04:23 that seems more suitable and neat 04:24 I'm looking at the manual to see if it could be done. 04:25 time to sandbox. :P 04:27 not sure if it will work though, as all the manga debut parameters use a full link to the chapter redirect 04:38 looks like it's possible 04:38 but to save queries, it'll only list debuting characters and not just every character who happens to be in the chapter 04:39 hey Lulcielid :) 04:39 Hi guys 04:39 Omo! 04:39 What is the password? 04:39 Minoshare 04:39 Hey Lulcielid :) 04:40 Are we sure they are correct ? 04:40 yes, the magazine is officially released on Wednesday 04:40 ^ 04:40 they are the "official" dates. 04:40 not: Whenever they leak OR whenever the translators decide to work on the scans 04:41 Sometimes the translations come on Tuesday but that isn't the actual release 04:41 Fairy Tail came out on Saturday this week :D 04:41 Which is super super early. 04:41 and the two manga are from the same magazine 04:41 I though it releases on sunday 04:41 Oh mi god lol 04:42 Nope, Weekly Shonen Magazine. 04:42 Is officially out 04:42 On Wednesday 04:42 of each week 04:42 (well except holidays, like Golden Week, etc.) 04:44 "Weekly Shonen Jump" has mulplitle publeshers right ? 04:44 Like Shueisha 04:44 And others 04:44 WSJ =/= WSM 04:45 What does that mean? @Omo 04:45 Weekly Shonen manga ? 04:45 Weekly Shonen Jump =/= Weekly Shonen Magazine 04:45 The publisher of Weekly Shonen Magazine is Kodansha 04:45 while of Shonen Jump, it's Shueisha 04:46 Yeah 04:46 04:46 This might be my phone background 04:46 Neat 04:47 I suppose all of has read Soul Eater before, right ? 04:47 I haven't :/ 04:47 Of course :) 04:47 *GASP* 04:47 ^ 04:47 READ IT ;D 04:48 This chapter reminded me so much of Soul Eater and the insanity in it @Lulcie 04:48 Anyway I gtg, bbl 04:48 Bye 04:48 bai 04:48 question 04:48 Yes, what ? 04:48 who makes the pages and does {{Template:Infobox/blah when they do it ? 04:49 cya. 04:49 Dunno, Spey. 04:49 who does? 04:49 especially as, when the infobox is included, it's just whatever parameters were used, with all the other param's that aren't used being excluded, which isn't helpful 04:49 idk :P 04:49 would have to look at page histories 04:50 I might need to add it into the policies that the "whole" usage code should be copied, not just parts of it 04:50 I actually had to tell a user not to remove unused parameters from pages lol 04:50 I saw >_< 04:50 Don't do that, though >_> 04:50 I won't bother with it lol. 04:50 I know I wont >_< 04:50 Unless you contact the wiki about infobox extensions :D :D 04:50 xD 04:50 you mean the infobox namespace lol 04:51 te 04:51 *ye 04:51 I was gonna email them last weekend but... xD 04:51 I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND. 04:51 :D 04:51 will definitely send in a message this weekend, "if" I can 04:51 cool. 04:51 it'll be next weekend if not this weekend 04:51 cool. 04:51 x2 04:53 http://imgur.com/zoY3PfT 04:53 How do we go about updating this, exactly? 04:54 you can't :D 04:54 that's controlled by Wikia and we're not allowed to alter it at all 04:55 wtf.... >_< That's dumb. 04:55 there's some script called Wikimarks which you can use in your personal JS but it's pretty broken and doesn't work xD 04:55 a lot of things Wikia does is dumb, but if they let users change everything, then people could just remove features related to Wikia so they don't appear to have a connection to the service xD 04:56 (eg the global nav lol) 05:16 o/ 05:17 o/ 05:17 hmmm 05:18 I think we could reliably automate the addition of some categories 05:18 like "Male/Female Characters" and "Deceased Characters" 05:19 thoughts? 05:32 ok. 05:32 sounds swell. 06:25 tbh, we might as well have the name part of the infobox be bold and italic as well xD 06:25 nah, i'm good tbh >_< 06:25 Being it italics is great for unnamed characters. 06:26 not so much for everything else :p 06:26 :P 06:28 k, gtg as well :/ 06:28 Cya tomorrow ;) 06:28 o/ 06:28 bai 2015 11 05